meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frisky Mob
The Frisky Mob was Started by Young Ones females and some wild males. Jubulani was dominant females for many years. After the death of the wild male, Jubulani joined up with a Young Ones male. After the death of Jubulani, her daughter Frascati was dominant for a few years. After Frascati's death, Bootle took the position of dominant female and is still dominant female to this day. After Bootle became dominant female, a wild male joined the group to take the dominant male position, but he soon died and a Drie Doring male named Gazebo is dominant male to this day. At one point, Frisky had the most members in a mob, over 50, ever recorded in the Kalahari Meerkat Project, even more than the more-commonly known Whiskers. Member as of January 2007 *Bootle (dominant female), 1 years 5 months *Gazebo (dominant male), 3 years 4 months *Fable (male), 1 year 5 months *Rave'on (female), 1 year 3 months *Chorley (female), 1 year 3 months *Clinton Baptiste (male), 1 year 3 months *Apple (female), 11 months *Bramley (male), 11 months *Bunty (female), 4 months *Hazel (female), 4 months Member as of December 2007 *Bootle(dominant Female) *Gazebo(dominant Male) *Raze'on(female) *Chorley(female) *Apple(female) *Bunty(Female) *Hazel(female) *Bramley(Male) Member as of March 2008 *Bootle(dominant Female) *Gazebo(dominant Male) *Apple(female) *Bunty(Female) *Hazel(female) *Crochet(Female) *Quaver(Female) *Dolce(Female) *Bramley(Male) *Allegro(Male) Members as of June 2009 *Bootle(dominant Female) *Gazebo(dominant Male) *Crochet(Female) *Quaver(Female) *Bramley(Male) *Black Jack(male) *Spiderpig(male) *Athena(Female) *Phoenix(male) *Zoltan(male) *Kuna Yala(female) *Tepezcuintle(female) *Pachamanaca(female) *Merlot(female) *Cabernet(male) *Shiraz(female) *Muscat(female) History Ocotber 2007:Fable and Clinton Baptiste leave the group. December 2007:Bootle give birth to 4 pups(Chrochet,Quaver,Dolce and Allegro) January 2007:Raze'on and Chorley disappear after being evict from the group for more than a month March 2008:Bootle gives birth to 4 pups(VFP140,VFP141,VFP142 and VFP143) April 2008:VFF141 is killed June 2008:VFM140 is Killed August 2008:Bootle gives birth to 4 pups(VFP144,VFP145,VFP146,VFP147) October 2008:Apple,Hazel and Bunty leave the group(As known they do not form a group) November 2008:Bootle gives birth to 4 pups(VFP149,VFP150,VFP151 and VFP152) December 2008:Bootle is pregnant January 2009:Bootle gives birth to 5 pups March 2009:Bootle aborted her next litter April 2009:Allegro and Dolce are last seen, Savannah and VFF149 are predated. June 2009:Sauvignon is last seen Group that Frisky help to form Jabberwocky were form in 1999 for wild males and three Frisky female after the males left, the group was down to Igraine, with two subadults and four pups the group was no longer followed Nomads were form by 2 Elveera Females and a Zappa Female the three were not follow untill they reappear with 9 offsprings and a Frisky and Drie Doring Male in 2005. The group had bloody battle with wild group and in 2006 succumbed to a disease. Pharside were form by five Young Ones female and Ten frisky male. soon all but two male remined after that the two male were found beaten up. The female were seen with a wild male but they were not followed Umbongo were form by Young Ones Female and a few tag alone pups and two frisky males.After severall dominance changes due to predation, the group rapidly dwindled due to disease, and was lost. Kung Fu MobKung Fu was form by two wild male,two whiskers male,two commmandos females and a Frisky. The Frisky male Clinton Baptiste took dominant male but in April 2008 Clinton Baptiste disappears and a whiskers male took domainant male. The Kung fu are still alive today. Other Links Bootle Frisky Spiderpig Frisky Kung Fu Mob Category:Meerkat Mobs